Daydreaming
by Butterfly81
Summary: The scorching shade of darkness in her eyes along with the tension visible in her shoulders was indication enough for Dan to realize the position he had put himself into.  / Dan does something that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was bored so I wrote this. any constructive criticism is welcomed, It's been a while since I wrote anything so this might suck.**

Daydreaming

It started when he first had his heart broken by Blair Waldorf. People often times get their hearts broken, including Dan and everybody else he knew, but he never knew how much a heartbreak could inflict distortion until Blair stormed into his apartment screaming vulgar words at him.

"Humphrey! I knew it! I knew your stupid peanut sized of a brain would cause me trouble! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The scorching shade of darkness in her eyes along with the tension visible in her shoulders was indication enough for Dan to realize the position he had put himself into.

He told himself that this is the part were his supposed to be crippled by fear, and he somewhat is. He can't seem to make his feet move him into safety but he is also enchanted by the strong wave of passion coming off the brunette. Granted it was the reason of the anger pointed towards him but still. In this moment he truly appreciates the woman standing in front of him.

"Humphrey!"

He thinks he's gaping but then he hears words slipping out of his own lips.

"I am so, so sorry."

He's supposed to be much more eloquent than that, my god he was an author, an author who just had his first published book listed among the top ten in the NY Times.

Blair who raises an eyebrow at the short response seems to think the same.

"Is that all you have to say? Explain yourself! I did not come here for an apology, a weak one at that too, I want an explanation!"

Dan nods and takes a slow deep breath to calm his nerves. He takes a seat in the living room couch and looks down on his feet.

"I know what I did was wrong. It's so out of character for me to do something like that, but I couldn't control myself. I tried; I really, honestly tried to restrain myself. But one look at the guy and I just snapped" He breathes out through frustration.

"You slammed a prince's face into a box of Ice cream!"

Dan almost laughed, almost if it weren't for the bite he had on his lip.

"I can't believe he told you. He must have a bigger man pride than I thought." He says in wonder.

"Pride? Are you kidding me? He would've still had some dignity if it weren't for Gossip girl posting pictures of the two of you!" Her words bounce off the walls in the loft and Dan almost reaches for his ear at the loud tone of her voice.

"Whatever… you made a mess and as usual I have to clean it up, I only came here to know why you did it."

This time he is no longer seeing her beautiful scorching eyes, he no longer feels excitement or fear coursing through his body. It's only his body and mind now, Working, functioning in silence. He releases a deep sigh and looks up to meet Blair's questioning eyes. She seems to realize the seriousness of the new situation now and waits patiently for him to speak up.

/Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ A slightly longer chapter, and a change of route in the story. All will be explained soon. And someone said that Dan never would smash someone's face into a box if ice cream, well I believe i did mention that it was a very OCC move of Dan's. But promise in time it will be explained :) Any constructive criticism is deeply desired, and reviews very appreciated, if not, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.** No Beta reader.

Chapter 2

He always started his day with a cup of coffee and finished it around midnight at the old musky coffee shop down the street that Blair hates so much. He never planned to actually meet a prince as a new nightly ritual, but ever since that first time he had walked into him, he knew it was going to be a new habit of his.

Louis had been surprised to see a familiar face while Dan was still trying to wrap his mind around the reason of a prince being at such a "cheap" place.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" Louis spoke with his usual light French accent while smiling at the familiar man. He didn't know many people in America besides his fiancée's friends and enemies and he was starting to see Dan as a friend that could come to mean much to him and his future family.

Dan who is still in a somewhat daze blinks his eyes once and somehow regains his power of speech.

"I umm… I always come here" he stutters out before seeing the curious face on Louis face. "I know you expect me to sit at Starbucks or something more exquisite but I love the atmosphere here, it's peaceful not something you can get much from New York City."

The prince gazes at him thoughtfully first, then with understatement and then gestures towards an empty table. Dan hesitates for a moment when Louis takes out a small notebook out of the pocket of his coat but then accepts the offer mutely. With one warm cup of tea in his, he waits for the Prince to say something. It almost felt like the beginning of an interview or an interrogation.

"So Daniel…I've been meaning to talk to you about the wedding and although I know Blair would have my head cut off with a guillotine if she ever found out about my decision I also know she would not resent me for it... At least not for eternal."

Dan's eyebrows drew together in apprehension while cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I don't think I understand..."

"I want you to help her with the wedding, I do my best with the preparations but with my duties as prince I have most of my day scheduled to other event and meetings I have to attend and since you're the closest friend she has now, with Serena being gone, I feel like you're the only one who knows her well enough to know what's best for the wedding of her dreams"

"Ah" Dan says absently while his brain is still trying to comprehend the prince's words. Does he want to do this, more importantly can he? To help the future husband of the woman he is in love with?

He felt his chest and throat tighten at the prospect of the idea, he shuddered out a breath and stretches his neck back and forth in a nervous manner.

"I'm not sure that would be such a good idea, don't get me wrong I feel honored to chaperone Blair on the wedding preparations..I just don't think I can handle Blair's diva tantrums." He stutters out.

The prince shakes his head in disagreement "Daniel you know it's only her way of showing her affection for you. Don't misread her actions"

Dan scoffs, 'if by affection he means getting hit in the head by her girly magazines' then sure... She shows plenty of ordinary affection.

"Daniel...please? You are the only one I know who can do this."

Dan refrains from smiling openly, well nobody had the years of experience of Blair's craziness like he did. But the truth is there is nothing he wouldn't do for her, no matter how many times he would get hit in the head, he was always going to be there for her. Dan takes a sip from his long forgotten tea and grimaces at the cold liquid.

He sighs and then turn his focus to the prince. "Alright, I'll help you.

The prince smiles widely before standing up from his seat to give Dan a clap on the back.

"Thank you Daniel, I knew I could count you. I'm sorry we couldn't sit down for a longer chat but I better get home now, it's late and I have a long day ahead of me. I'll call you about the details later."

He says and adjusts the coat on him.

Dan mumbles a 'sure' but then remembers that Blair is still unaware of the new developments that would soon take place.

"When will you tell her?"

The prince doesn't take too long to catch on the implication of Dan's words and shrugs.

"Tomorrow? Don't worry it's going to be fine."

And with a 'goodnight' he leaves the writer to ponder on the nights events.

"Clearly you don't know Blair waldorf." are the final words leaving Dan's lips in the chilly night of New york City.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's been a while since I published anything, but i've been busy with school and yeah it's an excuse we've heard dozens of times, but every time it's been true...at least for me. I don't know if anyone is reading this story but whoever is, thank you and as always I hope it catches your interest. Note that I am not a native english speaker, and that I haven't written in a long time so my writing is very rusty, I hope in time it will improve.** **All error belong to me.**

He knew better. Knew being the keyword of his entire life. He knew that Serena and him weren't meant to last, knew that Vanessa wasn't as truthful as she claimed she was and knew that this thing with Blair and her wedding was doomed to be a disaster. Disaster for his heart and health. It didn't take too long for the news to reach Gossip girl and when they had, Louis had already left the country for a meeting in Germany.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, cake tasting?" Dan asks hopefully.

Blair turns her gaze away from the screen of her iPhone that she is so close to almost breaking. Her fiancée last words to her had been a text that said; "Have fun".

Blair made no effort in hiding her despise for Dan. There was no way she was letting a boy from Brooklyn have any say in her wedding, friend or not, he was not fit for this kind of event and she had no idea what Louis was thinking when he went to Dan for help.

"Listen here Humphrey if you even for a second think I'm over your little pathetic excuse for a book, you are wrong. You are only here because Louis made me swear to let someone assist me in the wedding preps if I had known it would be you I would have cancelled the wedding months ago... as it is now, I can't. Too many arrangements have already been settled so you just zip your lips and do as I say. Understood?"

"Don't you think you are being a little too dramatic?"

"Humphrey what did I say?"

"You really want me to repeat your entire speech about how much you resent me?"

Blair's cheeks turned into a color of wine red while her shoulders were tense enough to give her cramps. She groans loudly, flings her hands in the air and walks into the kitchen ordering for something that sounded like "a frying pan to smash his head"

He wishes Louis had taken him with him. Germany must be fun, and oh the pretty streets of history he could get lost in. And the waffles! Probably not as nice as what he supposes the French have but hey…it's Germany they make up for it with their beer. Not that he has ever had German beer but at least he knows it's a Blair free country. Speaking of the brunette, she is currently a wreck practically running around like a hormonal pregnant woman on a sugar high. The worst combination ever. At least she doesn't carry a special newspaper in her purse to assault him anymore. He never knew a Vogue magazine could hurt so much but Blair apparently chose her weapons with care and wise but right now he wishes nothing more than Blair to knock him out. It's the fifth flower shop they have visited and each everyone one of them offered all kinds of scents the nature has to offer but this one is starting to give him allergies. His nose is twitching at all the variation of smells and he tries to itch it with his fingers sneakily, but Blair is once again there to reprimand him and slaps his arm followed by a loud echoing sound effect indicating the harsh impact. If only it was a little higher to hit his head. He glares at her without a thought and sinks in his stance when he realizes that she didn't give a care to participate in a battle of their usual banter. The wedding must really be important to her if he can't have a minute of her attention. Dan sighs and trails after the flower shop owner as she and Blair discuss flower arrangements. Even though Dan would mostly entertain himself with thoughts on his new book and his future he couldn't help but overhear Blair choice of flowers.

"What flower were you considering?" He cut in with interest. Blair raised an eyebrow and decided to loosen the leash she had on the boy. But definitely not without a remark.

"First of all Humphrey I wasn't _considering_, I was _stating_ my choice of flower_s_, you don't actually think I'm going with a single type flower do you? But to answer your question I was going with pink lilies as the main theme at the reception."

An idea popped up in Dan's head and he could barely control his enthusiasm and therefore completely dismissing Blair's reply.

"You're having antique white for the tablecloth right? Now this is just an idea, but there is this Persian flower called Maryam, it would be perfect for the reception Blair. It's soft white and with just a decent tinge of light pink and it has this unique scent that would compliment the entire reception hall. You have to see it!"

"What, Dan-"

He cuts of the bewildered brunette who's trying to form some sort of syllable of words, he grasps her soft hand in his and drags her off to the old computer he spotted at the corner of the shop. He doesn't even register the fact that Blair's hand is still very much clasped in his and that she's staring at their hands instead of the flower he is googling.

"Blair! Look I found it!" His enthusiasm still very much intact, Dan is smiling lightly for the first time since Louis left him in charge with Blair and it's the first time he feels that Blair might not be reluctant to him and his ideas. When he still doesn't get the response his waiting for he turns to look at her but notices that her gaze is somewhere else, to be specific on their entwined hands. He savors the touch of her elegant hand in his before unwillingly releasing her. Blair sobers up with an uncharacteristic smirk and turns her attention to the screen Dan was pointing seconds earlier. Blair inches closer to the image of the flower and scrutinizes every detail and curve of the flower. It truly is as beautiful as Dan had described it. The blades are curved into a shape as if they're holding something in a fit cocoon while some of the others are wide open, longing for something to captivate.

"They're beautiful." Blair murmurs softly and swiftly turns around to face the flower arranger.

"Do you have any here?" And her upper east side diva attitude is back.

"I'm sorry Miss Waldorf although a terrific suggestion from your friend here, they are currently out of season, may I recommend something else or the pink lilies you had in mind?" Dan watched the tension arise in Blair, she was probably scolding at her self for giving him a say at all. However because he knows Blair Waldorf he also knows that she wont settle for anything less and that her patience runs very low, especially when it comes to him and her wedding.

"The lilies don't sound like bad idea either, it was just a spontaneous idea about that flower Blair"

As he expected, he sees her turn around with that gleam in her eyes that is enough warning for everyone within a mile range to know to back off, and this is clearly his cue. He raises his hands in quick defense in front of his face and turns around to investigate the rest of the shop. He pretends he doesn't hear the threatening tone of Blair's voice when she orders the visibly terrified lady to "have flowers on arrival in a week from this moment", but can't choke the slight chuckle that erupts from his throat. Blair turns her head so fast he almost trips on his feet at the sudden glare but clears his throat innocently before continuing his mini adventure.

Some contract papers later, required for the specific flowers Dan had suggested which he took very much pride in, they were wrapped up for the rest of the day and heading towards home. The writer rests his head on the window as several dark grey buildings flash by, it's been a long day though somewhat fulfilling, he can't wait to serve himself a cup of hot chamomile tea before heading to bed. These days he didn't acquire the energy to attend any of the parties Serena had bugged him about or the energy to stay up late. To be in love with a dream that was Blair Waldorf was harder than he had expected. The sweet voice of the said girl pulls him out of his misery and he twists his neck to watch her.

"Yes?" he says searchingly.

"I was just asking if you are OK, you look kind of pale." Comes her innocent, clueless reply.

He smiles uneasily before he nods.

"I'm good"

Blair rolls her eyes and retorts with a mumble that sounded something like"eloquent as always"

**TBC**

**Leave reviews, good or bad if you wish**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: here's another update, I enjoyed writing it but it still isn't as good as I hoped it to be. I feel like I should explain to some of you the story since I did such a bad job at the beginning with the flashbacks and such. But the first chapter and second were kind of flashback/flash forward? and chapter 3 is the beginning of the actual story. I have no Beta- reader so all mistakes are on me and comments and any constructive criticism is deeply wanted. Feel free to write what you want to see in the story.** **The song used in this chapter is,  
>Brite lights by: Lana Del Ray.<strong>

_I look for you in magazines_

_I gave you everything _

_Give me the brite lights_

The lights flickered on and off in beat with the music blasting through the clubs bass systems. Sweat glistened on the moving bodies, eyes were shedding tears of the smoke machines choking their vision and lips were burning from alcohol. In a dark corner, far away from the dance floor was Dan sipping on a club soda now and then while taking in the moving crowd. On the table was a napkin that he used as a tab for the number of girls having the guts to approach him. So far he had 5 girls. All of which were very attractive as well, which was a surprise to him when he found himself rejecting each and every one of them. The whole point of coming to this place was to find distraction and give himself a moment of peace. The following days after their visit to the flower shop had begun smoothly as he and Blair started interacting more than as business partners. The beautiful girl who once had been ignoring him at all cost was now joking, playfully might he add, instead of her harsh inputs of a joke, she was talking more and not only about the wedding but other subjects as well. She had pointed out her favorite scenes with Audrey Hepburn in the movie Sabrina and how she once had checked the weather forecast in France just so she could visit the country in pouring rain and have the experience Sabrina had been talking about, to which Dan gently laughed at and at the slightly there blush of embarrassment on Blair's cheeks. She told him how Dorotha and her beautiful baby were doing. She also told him…how much she was looking forward to the wedding and to finally become Mrs. Louis Grimaldi. Which ultimately brought him to the club he was at now, pathetically sitting in a corner all by himself and wallowing in self-pity.

_I wasn't anything_

_It wasn't anything_

_Give me the brite lights_

The music kept increasing with a beat until all he could hear was a rapid sample of beats thumping through his body and ears, he was done sulking, he came here to forget and that's what he is going to do. The effects of alcohol really set in when he stood up on shaky feet and began heading towards one of the girls that earlier had approached him. His upper body was leaning forward slightly more than the rest of him, the girl in front him noticed this and smiled reassuringly while steadying him by putting her warm hands on top his chest pushing him slightly back.

"Change your mind did ya now?" she breathed in his ear with a smirk and started moving her hands from his chest, creating a road of light shivers over his body, guiding him to wrap his arms around her waist. The girl reached around the writer's neck and kept him in a loose lock with her hands clasped together.

_The film is fading look at me._

_The film is fading look at me._

_The film is fading look at me._

_Give me the Brite Lights_

The next thing he knows he is waking up to the blaring alarm clock on his nightstand. He groans and slaps the damned thing to the floor and starts moving to the other side of the bed trying to get as far away from the screaming alarm clock that might be possessed by a demon as far as he knows, but is stopped by a barrier of a slim naked body. Dan's eyes widen dramatically and he leaps off the bed, which is a very cliché move to do as he comes to think of it. The brown haired girl on his bed moans innocently as she awakes to the sunshine squeezing through Dan's blinds and turns to rest on her back.

Dan is currently still very much in shock but apprehensively observing the stranger as she opens her eyes and investigates her surroundings before catching Dan's intensive gaze. She narrows in on him and raises one eyebrow curiously.

"And who are you?"

Dan jumps a little at the sudden noise and returns the question.

"Who are _you_?" The writer is pretty sure that he is suffering from a memory loss as he tries to recall last night's incidents but comes to nothing but a fog of lights, presumably being the spotlights of the club but nothing else comes to his mind.

The stranger braced herself on her elbows slowly and tried to keep her head in one position, deeply scared that she would throw up if she angled it any other way. She brought up the sheets to cover her chest and looked at the man with bloodshot eyes still eying her. Deciding to cut the guy some slack she answered his question.

"My name is Nylah, currently 21 years old and unemployed, and you are?"

Dan frowned at the unemployed part thinking it was random of her but gave the girl her answer.

"I'm Dan" Avoiding the surname as the girl did. " 21 as well and currently employed" he added. The girl wrapped in his sheets smiled, amused at Dan and gave him a look over seeing his stance and the weird face he was posing before prepping for another question"

"You look like you pooped your boxers, are you alright Dan?"

Dan flinched at her choice of words but cleared his throat as he prepared himself for the worst.

"Did…we, umm…last night, did we happen to sleep with each other?"

"Would it be so terrible if we did?"

Dan shook his head swiftly and immediately regretted it when dizziness washed over him. It wouldn't be terrible seeing as he wasn't in a committed relationship with anyone but it had gotten uncomfortable with the possibility of sleeping with another woman while he was in love with one. The reality was far worse than the possibilities he realized now.

"Then yes we did."

Dan felt nauseous as his mind panicked over his actions until the girl spoke again.

"That is, actual _sleeping_, I don't know about you but I wouldn't even be sleeping with a guy if I so were under a love spell, so you're good"

A perplexed Dan tried and tried but couldn't comprehend the answer at all, it felt like the girl spoke in codex's.

"Dan."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay."

"Yeah?... I mean interesting! That is very good and interesting…for you"

The girl in response laughed and patted at the space beside her.

"Sit, I don't bite…sometimes" But Dan shook his head giving him another headache and smiled politely and Nylah.

"I'm good over here, so if we didn't sleep, sleep together why are you naked?"

"Well Danni, can I call you that?" She didn't give him air to answer." It's comfortable and liberating and oh so good, you should try it! Those boxers don't look comfortable and that t-shirt is way tight." She scrunched up her nose and watched _Danni_ shoot her a smile.

"The shower is just next door if you want to freshen up while I make breakfast" Dan started moving around his bedroom, slowly, tidying up the mess they had made last night.

"You do realize I'm gay right?"

"So I heard, by the way there is a bottle of painkillers in my drawer I know we both could use."

Dan heard Nylah moan and mumble something incoherently before edging to the end of the bed to reach his drawer.

Hours later, in the afternoon when they both had showered and cleaned themselves up they had sat down for the breakfast Dan had promised to make. It was spent in comfortable silence both of them too hung over to interact. But the occasional smile and stare was there. Two strangers sharing breakfast had never been so good Dan decided. A beep broke through their haze and Dan reached for his cell seeing the notification message on his screen;" 1 New Message from Blair".

_Blair_

_13 nov 2011 3:39 Pm_

_Wine tasting at Rosalies, Limo's at your place at 5_

Dan sighed as he stared at the screen and typed out his reply.

_Dan_

_13 nov 2011 3:41 Pm_

_Okay, see you then._

Nylah noticed the grim look on Dan's and swallowed her piece of waffle while pointing at Dan's cell with her finger.

"Was it your girlfriend?" she inquired interestingly.

Dan looked up from his iphone and scratched the back of his head with a painful smirk.

"No, she's just a friend"

Nylah nodded before changing the direction of her finger to him, pointing at him as she spoke.

"But _you _want it to be more"

Dan affirmed the statement with a scoff followed by a sheepish nod to which Nylah shook her head at.

"Silly silly Danni if you want a chance at the girl of you dreams-"

"nightmares more like it" Dan interrupted.

"However you want to phrase it, if you want a chance at true love, you gotta lay off the Ryan Atwood attitude. That thing last night was not me trying to hook up with you, you just looked so goddamn depressing sitting in that corner like Charles freakin Bukowski without a decent drink may I add, that I had to give you a hand. Seriously with that shit you're pulling you will never get her."

"You don't know her, she's practically the queen of New York, the queen of schemes and this is _her_ chance at true love, to get her happy ending, with an actual prince. I'm not going to ruin it for her."

"I seriously want to punch you in face, you are the dumbest boy I have ever met"

"Hey! No attacks! You're not so great either"

"I'm the best girl you'll ever meet honey, too bad I'm not into the meat. Listen all girls think they have their happy ending when they really don't, it's the story after the happy ending that _is_ the actual happy ending, and you my friend are that happy ending. I just know it"

"Now I just feel like we're chanting something for a spell." Dan muttered.

"You'll see Danni, and then you'll know why I'm the best."

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the review(S)? and alerts and here is the next chapter. I will be focusing a little bit more on Dan and Blair interaction from now on, but it has given me hard time writing those two together since I really don't know how to capture the essence of both characters. So i'll guess it is kind of OOC? Not Beta-d and I hope you enjoy it. feedback always appreciated, whether good or bad. =)**

* * *

><p>As the grey blue New York sky took a different shift of color and stars started collecting their seats in the black spots, Nylah started gathering her belongings taking in the comfortless of the loft before turning to Dan with one last genuine smile. She would always remember this day as the day a stranger "constructed" a successful comfort zone unlike the 'zone' of her therapist's office. '<em>Shrinks always were full of shit.'<em> She played the thought of actually quitting therapy and instead replace it with this stranger's home and use his waffles as an equipment in her 'road of recovery' as her shrink so lovingly phrased it.

The writer that she had come to know little about interrupted her thoughts and held her purse, flinging it in the air lightly in front of her face, she yanked it out of his grip and gave him a displeased glare. Nobody messed with her Chanel. She noticed Dan give her a pout but pretended as if nothing. She strides to his door in her Jeffrey campbell shoes with the determination to start the rest of her day with a different rhythm in her life. Dan is there to help her on with her coat before leaning against the wall behind him with his arms crossed. Nylah finishes the last button and flicks her hair out from under the leopard-patterned collar of her coat.

"You all set?" Dan asks her and gives the loft a quick scan to see if she's forgotten anything.

"Yup, but I can see you are not" she inspects him critically and shrugs away the shiver that runs down her spine. She felt like submitting the guy to Bravo Network and give Tim Gunn power over the guy.

Dan huffs at the 'not so subtle' once over and leans over her to open the door.

"Look you're hot and obviously a gentleman it wouldn't hurt to freshen up your wardrobe and maybe get a new haircut, seriously what are you on the Italian football league or something? Nobody needs that much hair, with the exception of Fabio, cos he looks good in it. But whoever that girl is, and I'm sure she is nothing like ordinary, you better make some changes, otherwise you're really going to end up like Bukowski in a bar and I'll end up being the lesbian friend that comes to pick up your sorry drunk ass."

Dan had started touching his hair self-consciously in the middle of her speech but stopped once Nylah nudged him out of his trance. His dark brown eyes settled on a spot over her shoulder as he pondered on her words, nibbling on his lower lip restlessly he finally gave an answer to the stranger.

"I'm not going to change, for her or anyone else. I know it's what you all girls want and expect, for a guy to make this huge change and declare their undying love for you."

He inhales softly letting the words his mind is typing become a living voice. "I am not going to lose myself for her, if she loves me and wants me she'll just have to take me for who I am" Dan responds and feels the unsettling feeling chance of ending up like Bukowski. Nylah's eyes had softened at Dan's words, the curve of her teasing lips had straightened out as she was reminded that _she _had unfortunately made the mistake of loosing herself for a girl but the gates she had built around her emotions shook within her and she came to her senses. Her lips were once again curved into a smile and her eyes were no longer soft.

"Dude there are so many jokes I could do right now but I'm gonna play nice. I'm not telling you to change who you are, I'm telling you to impress her, make her doubt you and then once you're closing in on the finish line, make her jealous."

Dan feels the sudden change in the air and responds with an somewhat equal attitude. He chuckles unconvinced and rests a finger on his lips thoughtfully as he narrows his eyes.

"Again, that's not a thing for me to do, manipulation is one of Blair's strengths, not mine"

"Jealousy won't work on her, definitely not with me in the middle" Dan says firmly as he shakes his head and the thoughts twisting inside of him as they played up a scene of a furious Blair rushing over to him with the girl she is jealous of before grabbing his neck for a painful, passionate kiss. He enjoyed his daydreaming for another millisecond before furrowing his eyebrows at the real Blair out in the world, who has everything she's ever wanted, there was nothing else for her to strive for, not when she has a prince charming like lady Godiva chocolates in her hands.

"Dan you are, as you have stated a writer, you have read the stories, probably even written it yourself. Sometimes playing with someone's mind, by planting a seed of envy or whatever you want it to be, it can wrap the scene up. It can be the defining moment of a story. Listen, I left my number on your kitchen counter if you ever decide to listen to any of my advice-"

"More like preaches" Dan cuts in but she ignores him and continues,

"Give me a call and I promise to help you. Nothing is impossible Danni." She blows him a soft raspberry kiss before promptly leaving the loft. Dan barely gets to say his goodbye before the door is slammed in his face. He sighs heavily with another headache from last night drinking rushing over him before his body slumps against the metal-layered in exhaustion and in so shutting his eyelids.

When the intercom made a loud "Buzz" signaling a visitor, he knew without a doubt that it was Blair's driver frantically bouncing on his toes, praying for Dan to not be late at the fear of facing another loud scary tantrum by Blair.

So Dan hurried across the loft, taking on last look in the mirror and scanning for any visible imperfections before clearing his throat once nervously.

It wasn't much of a change, but it was a new Black slim Blazer he had received from his father not too long ago but never gotten around the chance to wear it. If anything from what Nylah said, the least he could do was to make a compromise and see what Blair reaction could be. He ran his fingers through his hair and along the newly formed curls. He shrugged. Maybe it was getting out of hand, maybe he was staring to look like a Stefano Mauri, whoever that was, as Jenny had called him on Skype.

Dan released a shuddering breath and jumped a little. Why was he nervous? This wasn't a date. But it definitely felt like one. _Damn Nylah._

He gazed into the mirror and plastered on a grin and then frowned. Too much. He tried again and smiled so that it didn't take over his face like the Joker. The buzz of the intercom rang again, making him jump.

"Oh shit"

He straightened invisible crinkles on his clothes and made a leap to the door.

Seconds later when he stood in front of the limousine and a shivering grey-haired man was looking at him with wide fearful eyes he knew he was late. Which Blair had warned him once how much she hated late people.

"Brad, I'm so sorry for the delay, it won't happen again." Dan apologized whole-heartedly at the man.

"I got kids and a wife I would like to see again at the end of the day, Mr. Humphrey. With all respect, don't you ever do that again." He emphasized the 'you' with a harsh flick of his index finger directed at Dan's frame. Dan had to cover an amused chuckle with a cough before once again muttering an apology.

Brad gave a swift nod and turned to retreat to his stationary as Dan approached the end of the car and pulled the door open.

The warmth of the well equipped ac in the car hit his face and sent goose bumps along the back of his neck. He took his place on the leather seat opposite Blair and carefully avoided the glare he knew Blair was sending him. The entire car ride to Rosalies was spent in a catastrophic of silence until Blair spoke up the moment Brad opened her door for her.

"Don't be late again Humphrey, I'm on a tight schedule and I can't afford any hinders"

Blair informed him stiffly before sliding her wrist through the sling of her purse.

Dan couldn't help but to notice it was a similar one to Nylah's but shrugged away the thoughts by affirming Blair's comment with a" It won't happen again" The last thing he wanted was to upset Blair at this state of his mission.

They strode together through the entrance of the cobblestoned but expensive looking boutique. The tension between them was still evident and Dan could no longer take it.

"You know who else was late? Octomom" Dan leaned forward and whispered into Blair's ear. If Blair couldn't see him, she could definitely hear the smile he was wearing through his voice. Unknowingly to Dan she had shivered pleasantly at the warm breath of his whispering those words.

"You have a strange ability of word vomiting, Dan"

He let out a satisfied laughter and internally made a fist pump at his accomplishment.

The rest of the evening continued pleasantly and with alcohol induced giggles echoing from a corner to another. Dan wanted to write Blair from his point of view, describe every movement from her gracious hand gestures to her slender legs moving her across the floor to the expression of emotions flickering in her eyes and fading away only to come back stronger just to make her realize how much of a enchanting creature she is…if she doesn't already know. But that's all he can write, describe the figure of her body. He can't describe the touch of his fingers shaping themselves around her collarbone, can't remember the feeling of her lips against his, can't describe the taste of her flawless skin or mouth. He is restrained like an animal being teased by a glimpse of what he wants. It's all very slow-motion and cliché for Dan. The wine tastes better than it actually does, he imagines a slow twirl that Blair makes around him, only it's faster, so much faster.

"Gérard this tastes fabulous you certainly have updated from last year" Blair stumbles slightly before casually settling down on one of the dark purple block cushions Gérard had laid out on the floor just for the occasion.

"Madame Blair, S'il vous plaît, il est une nouvelle année une nouvelle chance" He spoke in a heavy french accent, too heavy to be real authentic french in Dan's mind.

Blair smiles knowingly at his words and raises her glass in the air.

"This is what I want chérie!" She gesture to the glass with a sip. Before thinking of something else.

"This is what I want. I want life to be as spectacular and fulfilling as it is in this moment." Blair trailed of with a barely visible drunken smile followed by a little hiccup. Dan pulled his block closer to Blair before sitting down on it.

"Is that right? You want it to be spectacular spectacular?" He joked and eyed openly the brunette beside him. An ecstatic look took over her face he witnessed and suddenly felt a warm hand on his.

"Will it come true if you say it twice?" She inquired with the gasp of a innocent 5 year old. Dan cocked an eyebrow questiongly at her and carefully reached for her glass.

"Alright I think that's enough for you Blair, here have some crackers" He offered the plate of mini crackers and cheese on it that Gérard had given to him earlier. Blair pouted, upset at the transistion.

"Crackers are for birds"

A silence was followed after that only to be broken by another hiccup from Blair that landed all three of them into a pile of laughter. Once things had calmed down and Dan had run through the contract Blair had signed one more time just for precaution he finally also managed to escort Blair out from the place to the cold city streets of New york. He was holding onto her waist for reassurance while Blair was blantly resting on him for support. Brad pulled up the limo and they were once again on the road with another task completed.

This time however, they were not sitting across from another, Blair had refused to let go of his sleeve and Dan feared that the end might've been near for his new blazer. Blair scrunched up her nose as she inspected the fabric she was holding onto.

"I must say Humphrey, you look very handsome this evening"

Dan's pulse skipped a beat at the rare moment of getting a compliment from Blair Waldorf.

"Wine tasting requires extreme measures right?"

He felt Blair release her tight grip on his sleeve and feared that her, sobering was coming too early, which immediately set his mind into a faze of guilt.

The moment of his shame was short lived as he suddenly felt her scoot closer until one side of her face was resting on his shoulder, and her lips close to his throat.

She ignored his question and continued on with;

"You smell really good too, but then you always do."

He didn't dare to say anything, too resiliant to speak his mind in fear of making her move away from him.

"I'm tired Dan" she whispered and it was diferent than anything he had ever heard before. She sounded different.

"I'm so tired" She repeated again till her eyelids dropped and Dan humphrey could no longer hear her voice. He didn't have to see her to know she had fallen asleep, it had been a long night for the both of them. He sighed and whispered to himself.

"Me too."

TBC


End file.
